Tribute
Tribute, real name Dave, is a hero trying to do his piece in a post heroic world. Personality Keeps an eye on Cape rankings.Tribute and Figurehead were chatting about team rankings, and they seemed happy enough with where Reach stood. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II Seems fine with being a follower. Relationships Capricorn Tribute did not have fond memories of Tristan.22:08:16 Cap has joined the chat. 22:08:31 Cap: hey 22:09:43 Tribute: Fuck me 22:10:51 Moonsong: It’s fine. Don’t stress. 22:11:22 Cap: hi moo – wish I knew how you did that 22:12:45 Moonsong: Hi boo. How are you doing? - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.2 Moonsong He backed up Brianna's hardline when dealing with Tristan. Appearance A tall man of African descent in very good physical condition.The image was momentary, but it stuck in Byron’s mind’s eye. A man with Boundless’ height, but Tribute’s frame. Boundless could have been a basketball player, if he’d been coordinated in the slightest, and Tribute was a middleweight boxer. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y II As Tribute, he has a typical Reach quality costume. A body suit adorned with circular motifs, it leaves parts of his skin visible.Tribute was taller, and again, he had a high quality costume, sleek and form-fitting down the body. A decoration extended up from a disc at the chest, like a raised collar, but gold, and with nothing joining it to the shoulder. More gold and more disc motifs decorated belt, mask, gloves, and formed a pattern on the inside of the fabric that draped down from the belt to the ankles. The skin that was visible was a cool black. Byron would have thought Tristan would pay more attention to the guy, given his apparent fitness, height, but no- Tristan’s gaze paused for that tenth of a fraction on Figurehead’s mask as it cut across again, to the man standing to the other side of Figurehead. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II - Excerpt from Interlude 9.z II Two years later he had a costume that could be compared to a scifi-knight. With a armor piece and cape over the shoulder.“Yeah,” Moonsong said. “Tribute knows.” “Yeah,” the guy who was apparently ‘Tribute’ said. He wore what looked like a hypermodernized version of the suit of armor with the cape over one shoulder. It wasn’t old fashioned armor, though. It was panels on a bodysuit, and the cape was cut to cling close to his body, angular for flowing cloth, with glowing lines where the sharp angles were. “History is putting it lightly.” ... “It’s called leaning on people when you’re struggling.” “It’s called manipulation. And you’re good at it,” Tribute said. ... “Sorry for the hassle,” Tribute said. “History. Things never really resolved so much as we all walked away with the situation left halfway through a disaster.” “It’s alright,” I said. - Excerpt from Glare 3.6 Abilities and Powers Tribute can willingly decrease his own physical and mental attributes in order to increase those of people he focuses on.Tribute fixated on Tristan. Byron could feel the strength, the increase in heart rate, and the way that cognitive processing sped up until the rest of the world seemed to move slower. Tribute would be a sitting duck, dumb, slow, weak and fragile, so long as he was giving this kind of strength. One thrown attack like what Paris was pulling out of his sleeve would destroy Tribute. ... Paris threw a railroad spike. Tristan ducked it, letting it detonate. Then, still in slow motion, still with some augmented power from Tribute, that power slipping away with every moment as Tribute went on the offense, Tristan charged. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y IIDave was Tribute and Tribute could grant people mental and physical traits, at a cost to his own. Keeping Tribute on the back bench for busier weeks had meant he’d been able to lend others a few hours of double the recovery time and natural healing, as well as mental recuperation and equilibrium. It impacted his own recovery, of course, but if he wasn’t tired, the effect on him was negligible. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.d“What do you need, Moon?” Tribute asked. “I need… control over my own emotions. Courage.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.d His power is complementary to Moonsong's, though not synergistic. He can enhance a teammate while her control of gravity can enhance the teams actions and strategy.Coiffure had apparently realized that her hair was done disintegrating, and she was next into the fray, hair forming a bubble around her as she leaped through the fence of flying particles. She kept weapons in her hair, blades at the end of braids, hidden in the expansive, growing mane, and she used them, hands reaching out, catching a cord, swinging the blade, her own hair deflecting that blade from hitting her as it carried on its course. She moved like she had Tribute backing her, with a flying leap like Moonsong was helping with the gravity situation. When her blades came down, they came down with a force that Moonsong had to have helped with, biting into the pavement. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y II History Background Triggered and joined Reach. Post-Timeskip Was dealing with the fall out of Capricorn's personal problems. Gold Morning Presumably had a similar experience to everyone else. Early-Ward At some point, joined the Attendant. Post-Fallen fall Was presumably still part of The Shepherds. Post-Time Bubble Pop Tribute was in the crowd waiting for Breakthrough and Wardens from Earth Shin following the Shin Diplomatic Crisis, he talked with Mrs. Vera.Mrs. Vera was younger, petite, and had locks of white hair in an otherwise young complexion and hair. From the way she’d fawned over Crystal and brought her a coffee a half hour ago, and her general nurturing demeanor, dropping in the occasional Spanish word, she made Crystal think of a woman destined to be a great grandmother one day. She spent a while talking to Tribute, one of the Shepherds. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.a II Post-Attack on Teacher When the ice broke, Tribute barely resisted a broken trigger and stopped himself from becoming a Titan.“No.” It was Tribute who had answered. “No, it’s… I felt it. The pull, the tug. I almost…” “Almost what!?” Scribe cried out, angry. Their ‘ride’ wavered in the air. “Almost gave up. Let it in. Almost didn’t find the strength or focus to pull away.” - Excerpt from Interlude 17.z II The Ice Breaks Dave visited Moonsong and her parents in the refugee camp, together with Scribe and Furcate. Tribute assisted his team in removing the Nemean Titan from the battlefield, forcing it into one of the cracks in reality. As well as helping Moonsong to deal with the return of Capricorn.Infrared 19.d His team escorted a civilian squad in The Shardspace when Titan Skadi attacked them. A failed rescue attempt led to Tribute dying to Capricorn's power.Infrared 19.e Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trump Category:Heroes Category:Reach Category:The Shepherds Category:Deceased Category:Ward Characters